Singularity
by aingeeal
Summary: Remus Lupin era um lobisomem muito solitário e infeliz, e felizmente, um grande bruxo que usava óculos meia lua mudou sua vida para sempre sem querer, ao apresentá-lo aos novos motivos que ele tinha pra ser feliz. ::: Marauders Fic :::
1. Presente de Aniversário

**Bom gente, oi de novo. Estive um pouco sumida por motivos de: Havia escrito essa fic no computador da minha amiga há SEIS meses atrás e até hoje ela não me enviou o progresso de lá, e somente hoje tive cara de pau de reescrever tudo aquilo. Bom, aqui está o Pilot. **

**Essa história vai ser rodada em volta do Remus, e um pouco dos Marotos, vamos ver no que é que dá. ;) – Espero que gostem xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Março, 1965_

.

.

.

.

.

A criança sentada na mesa balançava os pés impacientemente, ansioso enquanto a mãe preparava algo no fogão. O cheiro era doce, algo que lembrava chocolate e caramelo. Remus amava chocolate, e já era rotina que em todos aniversários sua mãe caprichasse no bolo. A mulher loira e jovem sorriu sobre os ombros pro menino e voltou a prestar atenção a sua frente. Se perguntou se o marido iria demorar muito para chegar, afinal, já eram 18:30, e era aniversário de cinco anos do filho, ele não poderia se atrasar no trabalho.

Mesmo que Hope não pudesse ver, ela conseguia ouvir os dedos tamborilando na mesa atrás dela, a ansiosidade não se concentrando apenas nos pés, pelo bolo ou pelo pai, ela já não sabia responder. Como ela esperava, ouviu um estalo no quintal. Levantou os olhos e olhou pela janela, para ver seu marido caminhando pra dentro com passos pesados. Sentiu um vulto passar por sua saia e antes que pudesse ver, a criança apareceu do lado de fora com o pai, correndo para seus braços. Lyall sorriu e soltou a mala para dar lugar ao filho que se arremessara nos seus braços. Ambos riram enquanto ele o trazia pra dentro. Ela sorriu e voltou ao seu bolo.

- Olá querida – ela ouviu assim que a porta se fechou com seus dois garotos já dentro de casa. Ela sorriu.

- Boa noite, meu bem – virou o rosto pra trás pra receber um beijo doce e então Lyall soltou o menino no chão.

- Papai, mamãe está fazendo bolo de chocolate de novo! – ele disse sorridente, feliz com o acontecimento.

- Mas é mesmo?! – seu pai exclamou – essa mulher não conhece outras receitas? – ele brincou e Hope virou uma colherada em seu braço. Ele riu e massageou aonde tinha apanhado, então voltou a sua mala, que havia deixado em cima da mesa. Remus o seguiu com os olhos curioso, então o pai tirou de lá um pacote embrulhado em papel azul, sua cor favorita. Ele sorriu e estendeu os braços para o presente. Lyall riu e abaixou para lhe dar. O menino rasgou o papel, nem se importando com isso. A mãe fez uma careta, mas não reclamou, e assim que ele terminou de desembrulhar, tirou dali uma capa marrom, feita de um material resistente e quente, mas fino e leve como malha. No colarinho tinha alguns botões dourados e uma cordinha para ajustes. Ele avaliou curioso o presente e então o pai começou a explicar.

- Isso é uma Capa Duradoura, Remus. Ela irá ajustar de tamanhos conforme você cresça e é quase impossível de rasgar. Poderá usá-la durante muito tempo.

Remus sorriu e vestiu a capa na hora, então saiu correndo como se fosse um super herói em volta da cozinha. Os pais riram, mas Hope notou que havia algo de errado com Lyall. Seu riso estava... nervoso. Ele estava agitado.

- Remus, meu amor? – ela o chamou – pode ir pro seu quarto brincar um pouquinho? Preciso conversar com o seu pai.

O menino nem discutiu e logo sumiu d vista, mas o Lyall olhou para a esposa curioso. Antes de falar, ela terminou de mexer a massa e então a pôs no fogo. Só então girou pro homem a sua frente.

- O que houve hoje no trabalho? – ela perguntou direta.

Lyall se deixou cair em uma das cadeiras da mesa de mogno, e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Ele suspirou e evitou olhar para a mulher a sua frente.

- Greyback. Ele anda dando muito trabalho. Lembra-se que ele atacou dois trouxas semana passada? – ao assentir de sua esposa, ele continuou – Os outros do conselho acreditam nele. Ele fala que não é um lobisomem, e ele nem mesmo está na lista do Ministério, mas... Hope, _ele é_. É notável em simplesmente olhar pra ele. Quando eu discordei, fui expulso do caso.

- Você _discordou?_ – Hope perguntou.

- Discordei. Na verdade, meio que iniciei um motim. Não foi bonito, mas eles precisavam entender. – ele confessou arrependido.

- Lyall – ela censurou – você ameaçou um suposto lobisomem? Você enlouqueceu? Ele vai querer vingança! – ela disse preocupada e o marido desviou os olhos suspirando. Ele sabia que ela estava certa e agora entendia que fora um erro enorme fazer aquele discurso em frente a Greyback, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Greyback era um lobo e disso ele tinha certeza. E muito provavelmente, estava trabalhando para aquele meliante que estava surgindo para purificar a raça dos bruxos, um tal de Voldemort, que também era um caso perigoso.

Lyall se pôs de pé, e Hope o seguiu, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos com um sorriso calmo. Um ato carinhoso. Ele a abraçou e a segurou firme, preocupado com o que estava pra vim na vida deles. Hope era trouxa, se o poder desse bruxo aumentasse, isso não seria bom.

Pensando nas diversas coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer, eles ouviram um grito. Não era um grito de brincadeiras ou nem mesmo um grito qualquer, era de mais puro medo. Hope se soltou de Lyall e olhou pra cima com a boca arregalada.

- _Remus!_ – o pai gritou conforme se atirava pra frente – Hope, fique no andar de baixo! – a esposa gritou e não obedeceu, se atirando logo após. Enquanto subia as escadas, Lyall puxou sua varinha das vestes e ao chegar no andar de cima, o menino gritou de novo. Ele não esperou pra ver se a porta estava destrancada ou algo do tipo, e a chutou pra dentro destruindo a maçaneta em milhares de pedaços, e o que viu no quarto fez suas pernas bambearem por segundos.

A janela estava aberta ao máximo, e no meio do quarto uma criatura horrenda, um animal humanóide puxava seu filho pelo pé com as garras, na direção da janela para ir embora. O menino chorava e se segurava no carpete com as unhas, ainda usando a capa de presente do pai. Este despertou do choque e lançou um feitiço na direção da coisa, que desviou e rosnou para o adulto. Ao ver seu rosto, Lyall identificou aquilo como um lobisomem semi-transformado, com olhos pequenos e uma cicatriz na têmpora. Greyback. Seu subconsciente o informou que infelizmente era noite de lua cheia, e era óbvio que Greyback se transformaria, mas como ele fugira das garras do Ministério, ele não sabia dizer. Hope chegou ao andar de cima e gritou ao ver seu filho ensangüentado. Isso tirou a concentração de Greyback que por um momento vacilou, e Lyall aproveitou para lançar mais alguns feitiços seguidos, tentando por tudo que era mais sagrado não atingir o filho. Greyback rosnou um sorriso e mordeu o menino na coxa. Remus berrou como se nunca tivesse sentido tanta dor antes e Lyall abandonou a varinha, se atirando com punhos a mostra em cima de Greyback, mas este foi mais rápido, e de uma maneira muito desastrada, se atirou pra fora da janela, conforme corria, um lobo tomava conta de sua forma, agora em transformação completa. O pai voltou ao menino, e a mãe já estava o puxando pro colo enquanto ela chorava. Ele se ajoelhou do lado do filho e avaliou a mordida, enquanto a criança se agarrava nos braços da mãe aos choros. Os dentes haviam penetrado a pele, e não era algo reversível, Lyall sabia disso. Ele fez uma careta ao olhar pro menino de novo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos enquanto Hope chorava e o balançava num som de "shhh".

- Você vai ficar bem – ele disse – Remus, você vai ficar bem, meu menino, eu prometo.

Hope olhou pro marido e ele retribuiu o olhar, ambos sabendo que de certa forma, ele não ficaria bem.

.

* * *

.

Mais tarde daquela mesma noite, Lyall se encontrou ajoelhado do lado da cama do filho. Hope estava deitada com ele, uma minúscula mulher loira com cintura fina, o abraçando e o protegendo de quase todos os males que ele agora poderia enfrentar. Lyall sabia que não seria fácil, muito menos para sua esposa, que nunca fora acostumada com essas condições. O menino suava frio na cama e tinha calafrios. Sua pele estava mais clara e ele tinha uma careta definitiva no rosto. Sua perna estava enfaixada e ele havia tomado analgésicos para a dor, não que aparentavam estar funcionando. Lyall avaliou o estado que sua família estava, e decidiu que nunca pararia de tentar encontrar uma maneira de arrumar aquela bagunça. Era uma promessa.

Naquele ano, Remus não comeu o bolo de chocolate.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Por favor, me digam se gostaram, se não gostaram, se querem continuação, se não se importam e se eu devia continuar (Apesar de que eu vá continuar de qualquer maneira).**

**PS: Para aqueles que estão se perguntando, os acontecimentos são reais baseados na página Harry Potter Wiki, onde eu pesquisei sobre a vida antiga do Remus para escrever isso, mas a capa de aniversário é criação minha.**

**Muito obrigada por lerem, ass: Angel x**


	2. Um Longa Noite

**Oi gente, aqui estou eu trazendo o segundo capítulo! Para aqueles que estão ansiosos pela chegada dos Marotos, posso confirmar que se não for no próximo, no seguinte, contando que o próximo seria a visita de Dumbledore a família Lupin ;)**

**Espero que gostem, e lembrem-se: reviews são legais.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

- Pai? – ele chamou curioso.

- Sim? – ele respondeu distraído.

- Como conseguiu sua varinha? – ele perguntou – Quero dizer, sei da escola, mamãe já me explicou, lembra? Mas... como comprou?

A pergunta tirou Lyall de seu mundo de concentração, e ele enfim levantou a cabeça dos livros, com os olhos vagos procurando uma resposta.

- Quando eu fiz onze anos, recebi minha carta de Hogwarts. Então meus pais me levaram ao Beco Diagonal. Compramos no Olivaras. É feita de unicórnio, sabia? – ele disse sorrindo, avaliando a varinha.

- Eu vou ter uma também? – Remus perguntou ansioso – Queria ter. Mamãe me disse uma vez que eu era meio-bruxo por sua causa, e que eu poderia ir para Hogwarts. Eu vou ter uma varinha também?

O pai hesitou e olhou pro filho tristonho, e Remus notou que ele também tinha olheiras, apesar das dele serem causadas por inúmeras noites de sono atrás de respostas que ele sonhava em um dia encontrar.

- Remus meu filho, você sabe que sua situação é... complicada. É possível, não vou mentir – ele acrescentou ao ver a expressão de desapontamento no filho – mas tem que entender que para alguém... como você é impossível se trancar em um castelo durante um ano sem machucar ou sequer matar ninguém!

Remus abaixou a cabeça e voltou a comer quieto. Lyall desistiu pela demora da resposta e com um suspiro, voltou a pesquisa. Remus fechou os olhos ao confirmar que o pai tinha se afundado novamente na pesquisa. Ele se concentrou com todas as forças em não chorar. Se a mãe chegasse do trabalho e visse o filho com olhos vermelhos e rosto inchado, ia querer mimá-lo e cuidar dele, e naquela noite, ela precisava se manter longe, mas Remus não podia negar que se pudesse, choraria ali mesmo. Desde de pequeno via seu pai fazer magias e coisas impossíveis apenas com um micro bastão de madeira poderoso, e agora havia se dado conta de por causa de uma maldita noite, aquele sonho de também ser capaz de fazer coisas bonitas poderia ter sido jogado no lixo. Quando ele acabou de comer, levou o prato pra pia em silêncio e subiu pro seu quarto para separar suas trocas de roupas para aquela noite, que provavelmente, graças a seu acesso de tristeza, seria longa.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Naquela tarde, Remus dormiu. Ele sabia que não iria dormir a noite, e ele sonhou. Sonhou com um castelo, feito se sua própria imaginação, muito diferente do que o pai mostrava nas fotos reais. O castelo tinha bruxos, voando em vassouras e jogando bola, como ele sempre ouvira, tinha muita gente, um refeitório farto, coisa que ele conseguia sentir água na boca e também tinha uma biblioteca, o que quase fez Remus chorar de emoção. Só a biblioteca era do tamanho do seu rancho, e Remus se perdeu no meio dos livros. Mesmo sonhando, ele sabia dizer que na vida real deveria ser mais bonito, mas no sonho, as pessoas o cumprimentavam e gostavam dele. E mesmo sem Remus confirmar, as pessoas sabiam o que ele era, e não se importavam. Elas ajudavam. Mas Remus sabia que era impossível alguém aceitar aquilo e querer ajudar, quero dizer, um lobisomem? Quem iria amar um lobisomem além dos pais, que eram obrigados a isso? Ao se sentir triste, ele acordou. Picou os olhos sonolentos pela sala e pela lareira que estalava e finalmente encontrou o relógio e infelizmente comprovou que tinha dormido meia hora. Ele se sentou com um gemido e deixou o rosto cair nas mãos. Aquela não ia ser uma noite agradável.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hope encarou o vazio tentando não prestar atenção em seu marido Lyall, que estava apertando correntes e fechando as janelas do porão, separando móveis que podiam ser destruídos e moveis que não podiam. Remus encarava tudo aquilo sentado no chão encostado na parede. Para ele estava se tornando rotina, mas era curioso notar que conforme ele ficava mais velho e maior, seu pai arranjava maneiras mais fortes para contê-lo. Naquela noite, ele teria uma cômoda e uma cama, que serviria tanto para morder e arranhar, quanto para dormir assim que acabasse na madrugada. Lyall terminou de fechar a janela com tábuas e suspirou. Hope olhou pela fresta de vidro que havia sobrado, e por ela já conseguia ver a lua no céu. Espiou seu filho e notou que ele estava suando frio.

- Lyall – ela chamou – temos que subir.

- Sim.

Hope se apressou e deu um beijo na cabeça do filho, e então subiu as escadas depressa. Já o pai, bagunçou seus cabelos e parou na beira da escada.

- Pai? – Remus perguntou depois de notar que ele não estava subindo – o senhor tem que subir, não quero machucá-lo...

O pai fez uma careta e então assentiu, ainda arrependido de ser obrigado ao deixar o filho passar por tudo aquilo sozinho. Lyall deixou a pequena luz da escada acessa e então fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando novamente com correntes e tábuas seu filho num porão escuro e solitário.

Lyall se virou e encarou sua mulher. No começo, eles costumavam chorar e esperar a noite em claro, até o Sol nascer e eles descerem para socorrer o filho ferido, mas o choro havia desaparecido agora. Hope se arrastou até o sofá e puxou pro colo sua lã de tricô, e a luz de velas, começou o trabalho. Lyall se manteve ali perto da porta, até que suas pernas se cansaram e ele se deixou cair sentado ali mesmo. Hope olhou pra ele, mas não fez nenhum movimento para mudar aquilo. Lyall se sentia culpado e ela sabia disso, era uma facada todas as luas cheias. Lyall fechou os olhos e Hope olhou pela janela, vendo a lua cheia se aproximar cada vez mais do seu pedestal no céu, e então pensou em seu garotinho trancafiado como um cão no andar de baixo.

Remus olhou as paredes conhecidas e notou que sua respiração estava mais pesada. Ele desviou o olhar pra sua parede favorita na forma lupina, onde ele conseguia ver buracos de garras desde uma pata não maior do que a de um labrador adulto, e agora podíamos por como um são bernardo. Ele levantou a mão e encarou suas unhas, por enquanto ainda humanas. O que tirou sua atenção foi o feixe de luz lunar que apareceu no chão menos de um metro dele. Remus não fechou os olhos, era pior ficar sem saber, e então esperou. Esperou para que a lua se movesse até ele. E ela não tardou a chegar. A luz tocou primeiro suas pernas e ele sentiu o sangue ficar mais quente, sua respiração já estava fora de controle, mas ele não se mexeu. Nunca iria conseguir superar o medo disso, tendo nove anos ou cinqüenta. A lua causava isso.

Ele viu a fresta branca subir sua cintura, pescoço até atingir seu rosto e então, olhou pra cima.  
Ele sentiu suas pupilas se dilatarem e sua visão se tornou mais escura, negra, e ele sentiu a famosa cegueira, enquanto o sangue queimava, os músculos doíam, ossos latejavam e mudavam de forma. Então ele gritou.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí, o que acharam? Por favor, deixem uma review, mesmo que uma só, é muito importante **  
**Bjo, Angel x**


	3. Um Bruxo Na Porta

**Pelo que parece os leitores da minha fic anterior me abandonaram totalmente, por que eles sumiram, mas tudo bem, mesmo com poucas reviews, vou terminar a fic. Escrevo por mim de qualquer jeito uahuahuaha mas vocês bem que poderiam deixar uma review aqui ou acolá, sabe, é muito bom ^^**

**De qualquer jeito, sei que demorei, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem... xxx**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Ele não se mexeu enquanto a mãe enfaixava seu antebraço. Uma olhadela em seu rosto rapidamente bastava. Ele só precisava saber se ela estava chorando novamente, ou não, como no caso. Tudo bem que ele podia confirmar que a mãe tinha de certa forma se acostumado com as feridas. Remus havia ficado mais forte e maior, e o porão dos Lupin sozinho não o segurava mais. Ele não lembrava de nada após os pais o acorrentá-lo, trancarem janelas e portas e ficarem no andar de cima segurando armas. Ele se sentia culpado, mesmo que não lembrasse de suas transformações. A mãe dizia que ele costumava se morder, que se odiava, ou que as vezes simplesmente era uma forma de auto controle, mas sem nenhuma memória de suas inúmeras noites, era difícil confirmar.

Ele tinha acabado de completar 11 anos de idade, e não recebera carta alguma da famosa escola do pai. Tudo bem, havia aceitado alguns anos atrás e até mesmo concordado que não havia maneira nenhuma de que ele pudesse estudar lá. Se mal podia se manter controlado perto de seus dois parentes, como faria isso funcionar num castelo com mais de mil alunos? Tudo bem, era melhor assim. Seu destino era ser isolado dos outros, infelizmente.

A mãe terminou o curativo e se levantou, indo lavar as mãos ensangüentadas. Remus franziu o rosto e subiu para seu quarto. Odiava fazer mês após mês a mãe lembrar desse pesadelo. A noite tinha sido cansativa e ele dedicou o seu tempo livre para dormir. Era incrível o que uma boa noite de sono podia fazer com ele. As olheiras iriam sumir, a pele iria voltar a ficar corada e o cansaço iria diminuir por completo. De certa forma, era a melhor época do mês, quando ele aparentava ser uma criança saudável ao menos. Sabia que conforme a lua cheia se aproximava, essas mesmas características voltavam a aparecer, mas depois duma noite de horror, ele ao menos merecia esse bom pensamento sobre si mesmo. Infelizmente, seu sonho não foi tranqüilo.

No sonho, estava com a visão vermelha. Os olhos viam em contraste com tudo, sem cores aparentes, e ele conseguia ouvir a própria respiração alterada. Estava mais próximo do chão do que estaria se estivesse de duas pernas. Os cheiros eram mais fortes e ele conseguiu detectar um rato passando perto de casa. Era costume ter ratos perto do casarão, interior era assim mesmo. Ele não fazia nada demais, ele simplesmente queria matar alguma coisa. Tentou a mesa, depois a escrivaninha, ambas já meramente destruídas. Ele estava do tamanho de um são bernardo provavelmente, e a parte sã de sua mente imaginou como ficaria quando atingisse a idade adulta, e qual seria o tamanho do monstro. A pelagem caramelada poderia ser bonita, se fosse em um cão, mas como era um monstro, ele odiou. E a mordeu e tentou tirá-la de si mesmo. Doeu claro, mas ele continuava detestando aquele animal que era, e se não pudesse machucar a mesa, machucaria a si mesmo. Em uma mordida mais forte, ele ganiu, e acabou acordando a notar que seu ganido fora na verdade a campanhinha de casa. Remus se sentou confuso na cama e sacudiu a cabeça, tirando as imagens cheias de ódio delas. Se olhou no espelho da mesinha e anotou mentalmente que precisava cortar o cabelo, estava alcançando o nariz. Fofo de certa forma, mais aumentaria a pelagem do lobo e a chance de ferimentos seria maior.

- Remus? – sua mão chamou do andar de baixo com uma voz hesitante – É... é pra você, filho.

O menino franziu a testa. Como poderia ser pra ele? Não tinha amigos. Ele desceu as escadas só um pouco, para que pudesse enxergar quem era.

Seu pais estavam parados perto da porta hesitantes, e no meio deles havia um homem muito bizarro que usava vestes esmeraldas e um chapéu pontudo. Seus óculos eram em formato de meia lua e ele aparentava ser poderoso, mesmo tendo barba e cabelos brancos de idosos e olhos gentis.

- Você deve ser Remus Lupin, estou certo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. Remus engoliu em seco e assentiu. - Pode descer, não tenha medo. – ele continuou.

Mesmo devagar, Remus desceu, e andou até parar perto da mãe. O pai tinha um olhar assombrado. Conhecia aquele homem.

- Remus – o pai disse – este é o Profº Dumbledore. Ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. E veio... veio conversar com você.

Remus voltou os olhos para o bruxo então, e assentiu. A família foi até o sofá e se sentou devagar.

- Bom, como devem ter imaginado – Dumbledore começou – o filho de vocês nasceu bruxo. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Claro, poderia ter mandado uma carta, mas as circunstâncias não deixariam que fosse apenas isso.

- C-como assim? – sua mãe perguntou – Ele pode ser um bruxo?

- É um mestiço, certamente – o homem continuou – A Sra. é trouxa e seu marido é bruxo. Ele puxou ao pai. Corre magia em suas veias, mesmo os pais estando preocupados demais com outros... _probleminhas_ para notar. – o pai ia interromper, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão calmamente, pedindo que esperasse – Ah Lyall, sim eu sei dos problemas de seu filho e de tudo que Lobo Greyback causou a sua família, sinto muito por eles, mas esse não é o fim do túnel.

Lyall Lupin fechou a boca e olhou para o filho chocado. Será que um mestre como Dumbledore havia achado a tão esperada cura? Poderia ser esse o fim de tudo aquilo? Ele sabia que não, ao olhar pro menino de mechas castanhas ao seu lado, mas Dumbledore tinha um trunfo.

- Sra. Remus Lupin – ele se dirigiu agora ao menino – tomadas as devidas precauções, gostaria que o Sr. aceitasse sua vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela está pronta para recebê-lo.

O menino se manteve em silêncio e então olhou pros pais pedindo ajuda. Aquilo era algum tipo de pegadinha?

- M-mas como poderia? O Senhor deve saber o quê... o que eu sou. Como quer me levar pra lá mesmo assim? – ele perguntou.

- Hogwarts é a casa de todos e irá receber qualquer um – ele disse com um sorriso – Instalamos algumas propriedades para que possa se juntar a nós para os estudos. Isso claro se o senhor desejar.

Remus olhou pro pai e depois para a mãe. Estava feliz, é claro. E confuso. E desconfiado. Queria ir pra escola como sempre quisera, mas como poderia se manter longe de todos? E que propriedades seriam essas? Como conseguiria passar por isso? De qualquer maneira, aquele homem velho sentado em seu sofá exalava confiança, então, após olhar pros pais pedindo permissão, e ao assentir dos pais, ele voltou a encarar o bruxo.

- Eu aceito sim.

Dumbledore sorriu, e lhe deu uma lista de materiais e de itens que viria a precisar no futuro. Na carta de admissão, as aulas pareciam começar no dia 1 de Setembro, que era alguns dias dali. A família ainda estava desconfiada de tudo aquilo, mas o olhar de felicidade no pai era maior que tudo. Quando Dumbledore foi embora, Lyall sentou ao lado do filho no sofá, com um sorriso hesitante no rosto.

- Hogwarts huh? Sabia que seria um bruxo. Sua mãe achou que não, eu sempre soube. Só não sabia se poderia freqüentar a escola. Dumbledore é um ótimo homem filho, confie sempre nele. E se ele diz que é possível, então é possível. – ele disse sorrindo e o coração de Remus inflou – Se dedique aos estudos, você tem uma vaga especial. Não o faça se arrepender, ok?

- Não irei pai – ele disse sorrindo. O pai bagunçou seus cabelos com um riso.

- Então, o que acha de amanhã me deixar mostrar a você o Beco Diagonal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E ai, gostaram? O próximo vai aparecer dois personagens que amam muito e um que não amam tanto assim. Acho que sabem quem. ;)**  
**Bjos, Angel**


End file.
